


Shoot Me, You F*cking P*ssy

by ilovemiax



Series: Accidental Kisses [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Connor and Nines are brothers, Emotional!Nines, Established Relationship, Gavin and Nines don't know how to emotion.exe, Hank is a Good Dad, Hostage Situations, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: Well, it wasn’t the first time Gavin had a fucking gun in his face. The universe couldn’t let him catch a fucking break could it? All he wanted was a break from his goddamn partner and a cup of fucking coffee.*Can be read as a standalone





	Shoot Me, You F*cking P*ssy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stuck in Reed900 hell and I love it here. I hope y'all enjoy. Also, I have zero knowledge on how hostage negotiations work soooo RIP this might suck.
> 
> Based on [This Picture](https://bonesbunns.tumblr.com/post/178396914252/emotions-are-hard)

Well, it wasn’t the first time Gavin had a fucking gun in his face. The universe couldn’t let him catch a fucking break could it? All he wanted was a break from his goddamn partner and a cup of fucking coffee. Ever since he started dating Nines, the android had some kind of crisis (no fucking thanks to his fucking asshole older brother and washed up has been father) about his health. Just because Hank was letting his sons control his died didn’t mean that he had to let Nines control his. He’s still too young for all that health garbage. He could do it later when he’s a crotchety old grump like Hank. If he makes it to be that old anyway.

Gavin was more annoyed that there was a hostage situation going down in the one good fucking coffee shop in the fucking city. Or the best one within reasonable distance of the police precinct. And fortunately, it was one that Nines didn’t know he went to. At least not yet.

He’d walked in ready to order his secret guilty pleasure; a large caramel pumpkin spice latte with extra whipped cream and a drizzle of chocolate sauce. It was basically liquid sugar at that point, but it was Gavin’s extra-shitty-day-and-I-need-to-feel-good coffee. Gavin decided that if he diffused the situation, he’d better be getting those fuckers free for life. Unless he died and that would be a really goddamn unfortunate.

The kid who had a gun in his face was named Mason (according to the barista who knew him). And he was more than just a disgruntled employee. He was the younger brother to Sofia Seegate, a known anti-android extremist. Gavin knew his face from protests and when he came to bail his sister out of jail. He was a quiet kid, easily pushed around and definitely under Sofia’s influence. The thing that Gavin had yet to figure out was why Mason was in the coffee shop waving a gun around and threatening to shoot everyone.

While the whole situation was just fucking inconvenient and annoying as all hell, Gavin did have a civic duty and genuinely cared about making sure that no one in the coffee shop was hurt. Gavin wasn’t a trained negotiator or programmed with protocols like Connor was. But he knew well enough to see that this kid was destabilizing and fast. If he didn’t do something, someone was going to get hurt. He slipped his hand into his pocket, dialed Nines’ phone, then steadied himself for any possible outcome.

 

Nines was pissed. He had gone to the break room to get Gavin a cup of coffee and returned to find his partner missing. A quick scan revealed that the detective was nowhere in the bullpen which meant two things: he was either hiding somewhere in the precinct or he just simply up and left. The latter seemed to be more plausible.

“Lieutenant,” Nines strode over to Hank and Connor’s desks, “Have you seen Gavin? I went to get him a cup of coffee and he has disappeared.”

“He didn’t disappear, kid. He left,” Hank replied.

Nines scowled and was ready to crush the cup of coffee he was holding. He would have if it weren’t for Hank who took the cup from him.

“It would be a shame to waste it especially after you took the time to make it,” Hank simply explained. It wasn’t the truth and Nines knew that. Hank was looking out for his feelings- not to mention the last time Gavin walked out Nines ended up crushing the whole coffee pot forcing him to replace the whole machine. And the time before that, it was a massacred computer. Nines was working on the whole anger management thing. Gavin wasn’t helping though.

“I still can’t believe you’re dating him,” Connor said, “he makes you angry.”

RK900 frowned. Sure, Gavin made him angry sometimes but he was still in love with the man. Vice versa as well. Since their relationship the tension between them changed from competition to sexual. It was a wonder the pair hadn’t decided to have a fuck somewhere in the precinct. It was something Nines was sure Gavin had thought about before- based on his random erections whenever Nines was analyzing evidence.

“I don’t see how my dating life is any of your concern,” Nines snapped back. He felt a little sorry for his harsh words as Connor’s LED blinked red before cycling yellow.

“Listen son,” Hank went into overprotective dad mode, “don’t take offense. We just want to make sure that you’re in a healthy relationship.”

Nines frowned and then mummed a soft, “Sorry Connor.”

The prototype’s LED cycled back to blue and he smiled. “It’s okay. I understand that you were just trying to defend yourself.”

Once again, Nines found himself wishing that he could have Connor’s social protocols. The brothers did try to download them into Nines once but found they couldn’t. Nines’ software ended up being incompatible and he was forced into a full reboot. Apparently when CyberLife designed him to be immune to deviency it meant he would never be able to “adapt to human unpredictability” as Connor so delicately put it.

Nines was at least grateful that he was able to deviate like Connor had. He couldn’t imagine being stuck as a machine. The thought scared him to no end. Following orders, being at the mercy of others, no free will of his own? That was an absolute nightmare. Feelings were a battle but at least he wasn’t alone in figuring them out.

The X-Files theme played through Nines’ phone. Hank had insisted that Connor and Nines get phones because it was creepy to mentally take phone calls and something about too much radiation in the brain. Neither Connor nor Nines had the heart to tell him their brains were biocomponents and cell phone radiation did nothing. So they indulged him like good sons.

It turned out Gavin was calling him. “Detective, I hope you are calling to inform me that you are coming back to work.” Gavin didn’t answer and Nines frowned. “Detective-”

Gavin was speaking but he sounded muffled and far away. “-ccomplish by taking everyone here hostage?” Nine froze. _What?_ He pressed his ear to his phone trying to pick up as much sound as he could.

“You don’t know anything about me!” The voice sounded like a young male. Late teens to early twenties. Why did that voice sound familiar?

“I know your name is Mason Seegate. I’ve seen you with your sister.”

Nines slapped Connor’s arm and put his phone on speaker. “Gavin’s in a hostage situation, we need to mobilize.”

“Fuck!” The kid screamed, “Stop talking!” The hostages started crying and Gavin swore one of them just peed themselves.

Gavin had both his hands in the air taking careful steps towards Mason. If he stopped talking he would be giving control to the Mason and that was something he couldn’t do. The sore spot seemed to be his sister so Gavin pressed on. “You’re living in your sister’s shadow, right? That’s why you’re doing this. To prove to her that you can do this?”

Mason looked out the door and saw the police cars coming in fast with their flashing lights. He pointed the gun at Gavin’s head and clicked off the safety. “Everyone is always fucking talking about her and I’m just left in the shadows. I can do what she does too.”

“She stands outside of government buildings and protests against android rights,” Gavin argued back, “You’re in a coffee shop threatening to kill a bunch of innocent civilians.”

“Civilians? Look around you!” Mason screamed, “All of these assholes in here are android supporters!” he pointed to the door where an _Android’s Welcome_ sign was posted. “It’s because of them that those fucking machines are ruining our lives!”

The blue and red lights flashed and bounced around the walls of the coffee shop. Good, that meant Nines got his call. Either that or some poor soul called the police before he could.

Gavin could see that Mason was destabilizing even faster. Maybe he could use that to his advantage. Goad this kid into shooting him which could cause SWAT would bust in and take him out or the snipers would if they could get into position fast enough.

“Ruining whose lives?” Gavin switched to accusatory, “Because right now the only one who is ruining lives is you.” He spread out his arms, “take a look around. Really look at who’s in here. Parents, children, people who have done absolutely nothing to you.”

“Shut up! You don’t know anything!”

Gavin laughed, “You’re just some fucked up winey ass kid who’s trying to prove himself. Do you know what you’re proving right now? You’re proving that you’re nothing but a little bitch who will forever life in his sister’s shadow.”

Nines was out of the car even before Hank stopped. He ran towards the barricade of police cars finding himself a perfect nook next to Tina to see Gavin and part of the suspect. Connor was on his tail with Hank just behind him talking on the phone to someone.

“Where’s SWAT?” Nines demanded.

“On their way,” Tina answered grimly, “a couple more minutes.”

“That’s too long,” Nines snapped back.

Connor interrupted with, “Suspect is Mason Seegate, eighteen. His stress levels are at 76% and climbing fast. Detective Reed seems to be antagonizing him on purpose.”

“On purpose, to fucking what?” Tina growled.

Connor frowned refusing to make eye contact with Nines. “I believe he is trying to get the suspect to shoot him to force us to make our move.”

“ _Self sacrifice?”_ Nines felt his blood run cold. A small amount of hope rushed through him when he saw SWAT finally pulling in. He was tempted to grab a rifle himself and snipe the little fucker. But that was frowned upon and could make the situation worse. Fuck. Feeling helpless was a new feeling and Nines fucking hated it.

Hank hung up the phone. “Chris is on his way with Sofia. Hopefully, she’ll be able to talk him out of this.”

Connor shook his head, “Mason’s stress level is too high. She won’t be able to get here in time and based on Gavin’s conversation-” he gestured to Nines’ phone still on speaker, “-his sister is the source of his breakdown. Having her here would only escalate the situation.”

Nines watched as Gavin took another step forward. The next words out of his mouth sent a stab of sheer panic and anxiety down Nines’ back.

“Go on,” Gavin goaded, “shoot me in the fucking face you goddamn pussy. Show the world what kind of person you are. Do it. Be the killer you think you are.” He stopped and pressed his forehead against the barrel of the gun. He gave the kid a deadlock stare and readied himself just in case the kid might actually pull the trigger.

There was a moment of tense silence as Mason contemplated his next move. Nines held the breath he didn’t need. He could feel his heart pounding fast in his chest. He had never felt so utterly helpless in his entire, albeit short, existence. Humans weren’t reparable. They were fragile and could die from practically anything. _Gavin_ wasn’t repairable if he got shot in the head. He would be _gone._ Snuffed out from existence. And the thought of losing Gavin was _unbearable_.

Mason let out a shuddering gasp with tears spilling from his face and put the gun down. Everyone let out a gasp of relief and Gavin took the gun from the kid.

“Alright, move-in!” Captain Allen shouted. SWAT didn’t hesitated and moved in fast. Nines was on their heels knowing that the danger was passed and made a beeline for Gavin.

Gavin passed the gun to a passing SWAT member and slinked over to Nines with smug smirk. “What’d ya think tin can?”

Nines eyes narrowed with anger. How could Gavin still be smiling like that? He just had a gun in his face and could have died. “That was incredibly reckless and ill planned,” Nines informed tersely, “You should have waited until-”

“Blah, blah, blah. Whatever,” Gavin answered back with a scowl, “it fucking worked didn’t it?”

“I do not understand how you are so blasé about this situation.”

“And I don’t get how you’re so fucking uptight about this. I diffused the problem. No one got hurt.” Gavin turned away in a huff and then turned back to jab a finger into his partner’s chest, “You should be fucking celebrating!”

Nines LED blared red he swatted away Gavin’s finger to jab his own right back at the detective. “What you did was absolutely reckless and you could’ve been killed!” Nines didn’t even register that his voice cracked or that saline was pooling in his eyes until he noted Gavin’s expression softening and looking up at him with sudden realization.

“Nines,” he whispered softly. He reached out to Nines who angrily rubbed tears out of his eyes. “Fuck, I didn’t think-”

Nines was overwhelmed by emotion. He was so fucking angry that Gavin was ready to just throw his life away like that and Nines was scared _because_ Gavin was ready to just throw away his life like that. Tears came faster and he was unable to stop them. Why did he have to be so fucking hopelessly in love with this man?

Gavin’s heart felt like it snapping. How could he have been so fucking selfish? He didn’t even think once about how Nines would feel if he died? Gavin was just so used to being alone that the possibility that someone would be affected by his death didn’t even cross his mind. _“Fuck, I’m such a goddamn asshole.”_ Gavin reached out and grabbed Nines’ hugging him.

“Why don’t you fucking care about your life?” Nines whispered through his tears.

“Fuck, I didn’t think. I’m sorry.”

Nines body was shaking and his tears refused to subside. “There was a 87% chance that I was going to lose you today!”

The information chilled Gavin to his core. There was 87% chance the kid was actually going to pull the trigger? Now he really felt like the biggest asshole on the planet. “Nines, I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t want to lose you. I don’t- I can’t-” Nines cursed his tears wondering why the fuck CyberLife felt it was necessary to design him with tear ducts. “I love you, Gavin.”

Gavin tightened his grip on Nines and buried his face in his partner’s hair. “Nines, I love you too. Please don’t doubt that.”

Nines pulled away from Gavin rubbing roughly at his seemingly never ending tears. “Then promise you won’t do anything that fucking stupid again.”

“Yeah, I promise. I promise I won’t do anything that fucking stupid ever again.” Gavin reached up and used his sweater to gently wipe away Nines’ tears. “But that goes both ways, you hear?”

“Illogical,” Nines argued, “My biocomponents are replaceable.”

“I don’t care. It’s non-negotiable,” Gavin replied stubbornly. “You don’t want to lose me and I don’t want to lose you. So you promise me too.”

Nines nodded, “I promise.”

“Good.” Gavin smiled as Nines tears began to subside. “Come on robocop, let’s go home.”

“Detective, we still must report to Captain Fowler.”

“Don’t ruin the fucking moment, Nines.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> What'd y'all think?? Let me know!
> 
> I love kudos and comments! (please validate me I'm a thirsty hoe T^T)


End file.
